


Sam's Arrival in the West

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: The Road Goes Ever On And On [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes a few minutes sitting on the steps after he first comes off the ship that bore him to Tol Eressëa. His solitude is soon interrupted by the arrival of two very surprising individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Arrival in the West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/gifts).



> Inspired by these B2MEM 2015 prompts:  
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/voirreys_pics/4493946095 - “Steps” – Curiouswombat  
> When the hobbits came to Tol Eressëa, who did they meet? Did they meet any of the Elves of legend? Did any of them meet one or more of the Valar? It would be great to see a tale of such a meeting! – Dreamflower
> 
> Also inspired by "Ancestress", Dreamflower's story of the "Took fairy wife".

He was seated on the steps when we found him. A little, wizened creature, some might say. But not to me; to us, he was a dear son, lost and welcomed home again.  
  
“Thank you, Ulmo, for seeing Samwise’s ship safely to shore.” Keeping Ossë restrained was difficult indeed! I envied Ulmo not. Thank Atar for Uinen…  
  
“Think nothing of it, Yavanna.” The Lord of Waters was not there physically, but many leagues away in the depths; nonetheless, I heard him as clearly as if he were before me. It seemed I was not the only one – nor was my small handmaiden, whose face was suffused with joy at the sight of the Perian.  
  
“Bless me!” Samwise turned round, staring. I could not help it – with a smile I descended the stone steps, covered with sea-spray as they were, for it was no hindrance.   
  
“Welcome to Tol Eressëa, my son.”  
  
***  
  
My face got redder’n a tomato, it did! Speakin’ like that to one o’ the Powers, an’ all! What had come over me? But to see Her there – why, She was the most beautiful woman I’d seen since Queen Arwen, that was a fact. More so, I thought, then felt disloyal. My dear Rosie couldn’t hold a candle to the Lady, though Rosie had her own beauty, right up there ‘til the end – but there! I had started in again, self pityin’ like, and what would my old Gaffer say?   
  
“Samwise, beloved,” She said, an’ Her voice, it was soft and rich, like new-tilled earth if you take my meanin’. Beloved, She called me! But I guess She didn’t mean in the way I felt for Rose. She’d called me Her son, as though I weren’t the son of Bell Goodchild Gamgee, an’ all. What could She mean? And who—  
  
***  
  
In hobbit-shape, as I had taken to walking since the arrival of Bilbo and Frodo, I approached Samwise myself. “Panthael,” I said; he met my gaze.   
  
“Beggin’ your pardon, but – I didn’t know as any other hobbits lived here.” I tried not to laugh at him – my last, furthest-flung long-son.   
  
“Yet I do. Adamanta, wife of Tuk that was; at your service. Bilbo and Frodo called me ‘Grandmother’. You may do the same.”  
  
“Beggin’ your pardon, Missus Adamanta,” he said slowly. “But for all I’ve been Mayor, and father-in-law to the Thain, I ain’t gentry.”  
  
“Is that so, Panthael, Lord of the Free Peoples of the West?” I teased lightly. “No, my son, do not try to deceive me. I know all about it. Truly, Samwise son of Hamfast, you, too bear my blood. Come with me; it will be four o’clock and I will tell you all over tea.”


End file.
